The Real Nodoka's Adventures
by moffattbooks
Summary: Nodoka's changed, and so has Mahora Adademy.  Read at your own risk, and you just might never look at Negima the same way again!
1. Chapter 1

I had this running through my head for probably 8 hours straight while at work. The scary part was I could picture Nodoka sitting there, saying all this. There's going to be more since there's 31 girls altogether in the class and Nodoka's got a lot to say, so enjoy. Warning: lemons, yuri, S&M and just about anything will be in this fanfiction. I don't own any of this, it belongs to Ken Akamatsu, because if I did, Asuna wouldn't make it past the first chapter lol.

Nodoka Miyazaki walks into her room, throwing her bookbag on her bed, as she reaches above her shelf for her cigarettes, ashtray and her diary. Setting them on the table, she quickly strips out of her school clothes and into her leather bustier, thigh high latex boots, leather shorts and elbow length latex gloves. Sighing with relief as she pulls on the last glove, she gives her regular clothes a kick towards her bed and moves over to the bathroom, this time with her diary, pen, cigarettes and ashtray. She sits down on the toilet, pulls out a cigarette, lights it and puffs on it with closed eyes. _God after today, that hits the spot_. She opens the diary to read the words, "Nodoka, the bitch's diary, touch and die", barely seeing the words she turns to the last entry, and write down after that.

_"October 12th, Another fucking shitty day. I swear if I feel Konoka's eyes on me one more time, I'm going to turn around and rip her pretty girlie eyes out even if it's the middle of class!!! Better yet, I hope it's in the middle of class...then I can watch that pussy Negi blubber all over the place. How can a jackass like him not want me...I don't give a shit if he's only 10...stupid boy!!_

As she continues her rant, she hears the dorm door open, tilting her head she faintly hears the creak of the fridge door open, "Yo Bitch, I'm in here", she calls out. "and fucking change". She hears the rustle of falling clothes, followed by the creaking of other clothes. Minutes later she hears a knock on the door as she gets up, unlocks it to let in her friend Yue Ayase. She steps back, blowing out smoke as she continues smoking, this time with a smirk on her face. "Took you long enough, what...Haru the slut try to fuck you again?". Yue just glares at her, and brushes back one of her braids and adjusts her leather bodysuit, then reaches for the cigarette in Nodoka's hand. She puffs on it and blows smoke in the other girl's face, as she growls, "Yes, she did...I had to slap her in the face and tell her to get the hell away from me. My walking away real fast kinda helped." Nodoka goes to sit back down on the toilet, taking out another cigarette, lighting it with her lighter as Yue sits on the counter. Nodoka's eyes wander over the tight leather outfit of her best friend as she wonders to herself, _I wonder if she'd look good in red leather?_

"Serves her right, next time send her my way, I'll fucking straighten her out", the purple haired dominatrix mutters darkly. Yue smiles faintly at these words, "Last time you did that, she missed school for 2 days and walked funny for a week." "It wasn't my fault she fell on that dildo" exclaims Nodoka with uplifted eyebrows. "For 6 hours?", the smaller girl questions. The only reply she got was a evil grin.

"So what are you writing about now?", Yue wonders as she spots the open book by the other girl. Nodoka glances over and picks up the book and pen as she continues to write, this time out loud.

_"My slave's sitting here as requested early", _Yue giggles as she hears this, "_Still trying to figure out what to do with the other girls in the classes. Lolita aka Asuna continues to moon over that girl raping bastard Takahata. When is she going to get a clue that once he doesn't go for bull dyke girls like her but wants softer girls. Too bad I've already turned him down 3 times this quarter, and slapped him 4 times for trying to grab my ass and breasts. Hope he's enjoying those scratch marks I left on his face, Fuckin' Cock!. Speaking of Lolitas, Evangeline keeps mooning after Negi's father Nagi, what kind of stupid bitch calls her kid Negi?? Either way, both girls keep pining after the older men, not realizing the fact that they'll never get laid (in Asuna's case) or laid again (Evvie's case) as long as they keep this up. _

_As I was saying earlier, Konoka still has a problem with me...it's not my fault she went home for a week and her whore of a girlfriend Setsuna slept with me. She should have never drank the sake I left out, knowing full well she was depressed without her Mistress Konoka to brownbeat her around. So like a good submissive she came crying on my shoulders, one sake bottle led to another and well, you get the picture. I never knew Slut-chan could cum so easily...must be all the stuff Konoka makes her put in there. _

Yue laughs out loud at the last part. Nodoka raises one eyebrow, "Share", in a no nonsense tone. Yue looks upwards, "Remember when you let them borrow "American Pie?" Nodoka nods. "Well 2 days later I was walking by the music room and heard some funny noices, looking in I saw Setsuna walking around funny and Konoka laughing. I waited and heard Setsuna complain that the flute was hurting. Then I heard Konoka reply, "So that's why that part's so funny in the movie." Both girls laughed at this last part, trying to picture the samuri girl with a flute dangling between her legs. "Did it sound like it hurt?" Nodoka asks with a smile. "Oh yes, I think I heard her crying at one point." Nodoka grunts, "Good, that'll teach her not cross her Mistress in the future. So Yue, wanna feel what it's like with a flute in your tight pussy?" Yue's eyes widen in horror, "N-no, Mistress", but it seems the other girl only meant it in jest.

"So what should I write about next, Yue?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Uuummmm...why did you w-write me like that?" Nodoka squeaks, "I s-sound mean...Yue, please don't tell me I sound like that!!"

[...slurp...tosses out empty juice box "Don't worry about it Nodoka, no one will ever believer you're capable of that"

"Yue!!!"


	2. Chapter 2

**See part one for any important details...aka, stuff I don't feel like repeating over and over...**

**Two days later...**

Yue looked up from her book as she heard the sound of high heels clicking on the hard floor, _Must be my Mistress_, she returns to her book but then hears a loud slam, she jumps with a start and looks up into the angry blue eyes of Nodoka.

"Why the fuck did that shrimp keep me after school? I was so horny and wanted you to take care of it but noooo", the dominating girl hisses as she throws her bookbag over the counter, then hops up, revealing her latex boots. Yue's eyes widen, _did she wear those all the way across campus? She must be in a worse mood than I realize._ "Nod--", _SMACK!_ "What did I tell you, when it's just the two of us, you call me Mistress!" Yue bows her redden face, both in embarrassment and in hurt as she quietly mumbles, "Sorry Mistress Nodoka, I won't forget". She looks up to see the other girl's eyes soften as she reaches over and kisses Yue on the lips softly.

"Sorry my slut, but that shrimp pissed me off again, I didn't mean to take it all out on you. Just some of it", the last said with a smirk. "Now lick my boots for me while I'm sitting here", as she raises one black latex covered leg. Yue feels herself grow wet in excitement, then as the butterflies buzzes within, she lowers her face to softly kiss the latex, then puts one hand on top of one leg and the other hand on the other leg as she starts to lick it with her wet tongue, _Hmmmm, Mistress is too kind to let me do this. I hope she keeps me_.

Nodoka's eyes close as she leans back against the frame of the counter. "Hmmmm...keep licking you dirty slut, clean my latex like the flithy slut you are." Yue moans as she hears this, licking slower and longer as her hands continue rubbing and stroking the opposite leg. The dominatrix puts one hand in Yue's hair, running her finger through the hair until she touches the left braid, then gives a sharp tug on it. Yue feels tears form in her eyes from the pain but continues to lick, accepting the pain as yet another form of her Mistress's love.

"I'm sure you want to know why I was kept after school." Nodoka speaks, then in the same breath continues, "It's all Ayaka and Asuna's fault. They had another one of their fights. This time it was surprisingly not about the shrimp but about breasts. It seems that Asuna looked a little too long at Ayaka's breasts in the shower and well, you know those two, it just went down from there. Honestly, I think they've had sex already...the fights are just another way for them to molest each other in public. I heard from Kazumi, that one time during a different fight, she could see a wet spot on Ayaka's panties when they fell on the floor. God knows how many times they've copped a feel of each other...they probably do that on purpose just so they can keep fighting and do it again." The purple haired girl shakes her head as she sighs. "I wonder how many pictures Kazumi has of those two in sex." Yue's eyes close as she pictures both the blonde and red hair women naked in bed, hissing and moaning in each other's arms. Her breathing grows short as she feels herself close to climaxing. SMACK! She wimpers in pain as one hand goes to the back of her head, feels a lump growing, tears run down her face as she opens her eyes to look at her Mistress.

Nodoka growls at her, one hand now firmly buried in the other girl's braid as she pulls sharply, bringing both girls inches from each other's face. Blue eyes staring into reddening purple eyes, "I didn't tell you to stop!" Nodoka moves in and bites Yue on the lips, "Bad slut" Yue yelps in pain as she submits to the other girl. Then her eyes widen as she grows aware that her bladder throbs. "Please Mistress can I use the bathroom" or what she hoped came out among the moans and groans from the painful bite locking both girls together. Then after a long second, Nodoka looses her mouth, freeing the smaller girl. "What did you want, Slut?" Yue softly speaks, "May your Slut go to the bathroom Mistress." Nodoka glares at her then replies, "No, sit!" Yue groans to herself and sits.

Nodoka then shifts her body over so that she was on the same side as Yue, she walks over to the chair opposite Yue and sits down. "I'm expecting the twins to be here in several minutes anyways, you know where the box is, get it for me, then sit down again." Yue stands up, this time more painfully as the need to pee has grown stronger. She quickly moves over to the corner where a safe stands concealed behind shelf. Swinging the shelf aside on its hidges, she quickly unlocks the safe, _9...18...77,_she opens its it reveal a pile of papers, keys, and a red box. She removes all three things and relocks the safe, then replaces the shelf. Then she moves back to her Mistress and hands her the items. "P-p-please now?, Mistress, it's starting to hurt" Silence only greets her as Nodoka looks over the papers.

"Huummm...where to put the incestous twins today? They loved the chains last time, not sure what they'll be in a mood for this time. Oh wait...their birthday's coming up, I'm sure they want to do something extra special for that." Nodoka laughs to herself, then nods firmly, "l'll leave it up to them as a birthday present."

Then she picks up in the distance the sound of feet running, the high giggles of the 2 main walkers of Class 3-A. Suddenly, 2 pink haired girls appears as if out of no where, SLAP, as one of the girls slaps her hand down on the counter. "Ha, I win Fuka!" "No fair, you grabbed my breast", whined the other girl, as her hand rubs her left breast. Fumika sighs sofly, "Oh I'm sorry love, want me to rub it and make it better?" Her twin nods with a smile, "and then?" Nodoka only stares silently, _All's fair in sex and love, silly girl_ as she clears her throat as as Fumika was in the motion of touching her sister's breast to rub away the pain. Both girls jump away from each other, clearly forgetting they weren't alone.

"Hello Twins" this said with a big grin of catching the Narutaki twins demonstating their incestous behavior in public. "H-hello Nodoka," both girls say with deep blushes, then they see Yue standing behind the other girl, clearly in some kind of pain, legs crossed. "Hi Yue, are you okay?" chirped both girls. "She's fine." Nodoka admonishes as she looks from one girl to the other, "Well which floor will it be today?" Reddening faces greet this remark, then Fuka steps forward slightly, "Ummmm..could we try the 4th floor, the one with the toys? Nodoka pauses then looks at Yue, "You take care of this, I want to see if you've been paying attention."

Yue moves to the counter, this time almost crab like motions then she opens the box and takes out a piece of paper with a list of floors and figures next to them. She looks at the sheet, then at the twins, "The 4th floor will be open for 2 hours, it'll be $30 each." Fumika hands over the money, Yue wrote down their names, then handed over one of the keys but as she did so, she could feel her bladder giving way, the warm tinkling of urine running down her leg. She closes her eyes, as her face reddens in embarrassment, not seeing the twins surprised look and shock as the odor and warmth emerges from Yue. Nodoka only lets out a "Oops, you can go now, Yue", this said with a glee at the other girl's discomfort.

Nodoka reaches over to the box, putting the paper back in it, as she looks over at the twins with a glare, _Not a word_, fire briefly in her eyes. The twins step back, quickly nodding their heads, as they mutter a quick "Thank you, Mistress Nodoka, Yue", grabbing each other's hands and disappearing into the library.

Yue after hearing the echoing of the the feet fall into silence opens her eyes to see Nodoka inches from her. She goes to move back but then feels Nodoka's arms around her holding her in place. Then the whisper comes faintly into Yue's right ear, "_Couldn't hold it any longer could you?, you dirty girl!"_, this followed by Nodoka giggling then, nipping the other girl's ear. She pulls away as she makes a face, "Go home, get cleaned up, you smell like piss" Yue numbly nods but not moving quick enough to escape one last slap, this time across her ass SLAP, she wimpers in pain, "Thank you Mistress, shall I return?" Nodoka shakes her head, "No, I can stay here and take care of the twins, but I expect you to have my red latex uniform laid out when I come home at 7 tonight. "Yes Mistress" as she grabs her bag but then feels a tug on one of her braids, _"Good work with the twins, Mistress is pleased with you"_ Without looking, she nods her head and quietly leaves the library.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"N-not again!!!" the bookworm cries out.

"This is insane, I don't have a bladder prob--, uhhh, excuse me" runs to the bathroom


	3. Chapter 3

disclaimer: see part 1

Nodoka vs Haruna part 1

One week later

Nodoka woke up slowly that morning, feeling a comformable warmth next to her, she turned to her head to see her lover and slave Yue sleeping soundly next to her. Both girls legs were intertwined with Yue's pelvis pressed against the side of Nodoka's hip. Nodoka smiled as the memories of the last night came back to her. _The grind of latex on latex as both girls rubbed and grinded on each other's pelvis, the heavy smell of rubber and sex that hung in the air around the bed. The whispered nothings in each other's ears, hands that found each other and clung for dear life as they rode each other again and again in one of many orgasms. _

As the limber woman slowly moved, she could still feel the latex that incased her..._opps, guess we fell asleep like this again. Hope Haruna liked what she saw when she came in this morning._ She looks over at Yue, body still as death but the slow creak of latex told her Yue only slept. Nodoka moves her arms so they encircled the other girl's body and pull her close, in doing so, Yue awoke with a start. "N-nod-doka..." she yawns, the warm breathe flowing over Nodoka who closes the gap between both rubbered women to kiss her on the lips, firmly. Yue in the midst of smiling, smiles even as the other girl's lips claimed hers. For several minutes all that was heard in the room was the rustling of the bedsheets, the crackling of the rubber suits grinding, and the wet but tender liplock, broken by the gasping of both girls for air inbetween kisses. Yue slowly moved her hand down to Nodoka's pussy where she started rubbing, the only response was the wet squishing of the latex material and the quicken breathing of Nodoka. A second later, Nodoka moved her hand in response as the lovers continued their exploring of each other's well known bodies.

_Damn, if only this could last, we have to get changed_, Nodoka sighs as she breaks the kiss, then moves her hand away, leaving a fustrated girl still in her arms. "Mistress..." Yue whines. Nodoka slaps the other girl gently on the butt, then again with more force, "We have school and need to change unless you want all the girls to know of our preference in clothes?" Yue giggles, "I love that idea, maybe for Halloween?" Nodoka's eyes twinkle in glee, "Mmmm...good idea my slut, just might have to do that."

The main door opened, startling both girls as they looked up in shock. There standing in the doorway was their roommate, Haruna. She walks in, eyes not leaving the couple in the bed, the door closes behind her. The green haired girl was dressed as she was the night before, in her biker leather pants, leather riding jacket, helmet in one hand, "Good morning girls, nice to see someone still wants you Yue" Yue flushes with insecurity as Nodoka pulls her close, arms circling each other's bodies for support. "Fuck off Haruna, just because Yue's with me, doesn't mean you need to be a bitch" as the purple haired girl's eyes flash in anger.

Haruna opens her mouth, then closes it with a snap, "Listen you freak, just because you've got half the girls in the class dyking it up for you, doesn't mean you control all of us." Yue feels the warmth disappear as anger fills her, _'Who's she calling a dyke? She's the one who seduced me!"_ Nodoka's only response was to quickly sit up, releasing Yue as she stared at the other girl, "Leave her out of this, you're really pissed at me, just because I won't fuck you" Haruna's eyes narrowed in anger as she walked over and slapped Nodoka across the face. Yue gasped, _Mistress!!_

Nodoka slowly turns her face back towards Haruna, the redness of her face only mared by the white handprint on her left cheek. Nodoka slowly pulled back the bedsheets revealing both her black latex bodysuit as well as Yue's red latex bodysuit, stands up until both girls are eye to eye. Then she swings her hand and slaps Haruna across her right cheek. Haruna steps back, dropping her helmet, one hand goes to her flaming red cheek, then her lips twist in a snarl as she reaches for Nodoka, "You bitch, I'm going to kill you!" She throws herself onto the smaller girl, the larger girl's weight pushing both girls down in a pile of arms and legs, leather and latex squealing loudly as Yue gave a short scream, "Haruna, Nodoka, No!"

Neither girl could hear the cry of the girl in red as they were focused on each other, hatred flashing in each other's eyes. As their eyes met, the only thought was, _Yue is mine!_ Nodoka surprised by the attack fell underneath the other girl as her hands reached out for the first thing they could grab, Haruna's large breasts. Grabbing as large a handful as she could, she squeeze as hard as she could, leather and breasts giving way under her fingers. _See how you like that, baggy slut_ Haruna's only answer was a wail as she felt the pain, as her hands move from their original attack on Nodoka's throat to pulling the other girl's deathgrip handle off her breasts. After several minutes of this, only marked by heavy breathing, the sobs and gasps of Haruna and the low growl of Nodoka, they faintly grew aware of Yue yelling in close to both girls. "STOP IT NOW!!, NODOKA, HARUNA!! Finally after several longer minutes, Nodoka spoke, "I'll let go if you take your hands off me" Haruna stared for another second, then nodded slightly, releasing her hold on the black latex arms. The dominatrix then slowly unlocked the hold, wincing slightly as she felt the muscles of her hands tighten in pain _Guess I squeezed harder than I thought_. Then her sight was blurred by red as Yue moved between both girls her hands on Haruna's shoulders pushing both girls away from each other. Haruna fell on the floor but slowly slid away, eyes still locked on Nodoka. Then Yue's worried eyes met Nodoka's angry eyes, in that second, nothing was said but each girl could the other one's thoughts, _Are you hurt? No, I'm okay _Yue's eyes soften in love as she smiled at her current lover, but then her eyes harden as she turned to her ex lover.

SMACK as the girl in leather yelped in pain, "What the fuck was that for Yue? as her hand went back to the same cheek that had so recently returned to its natural whiteness now reemerged in bright redness. "God both you bitches deserve each other, you're both crazy!" Haruna picked herself up, then reached for her fallen helmet, she hissed at both girls, "I hope you give each other Herpes!" Turning on her heel, she opens the door, then slams it loudly as she leaves.

Yue continues to stare as the empty place her ex lover stood only a minute ago. Numbly her mind goes over every curve and line of Haruna's face set in anger. _That wasn't the Haruna I loved, who was that? _Silence greeted her mental query until she heard a groan from next to her. She turns her head to look at Nodoka. "Ummmm, Mistress are you okay?, as her hand moves towards the other girl's cheek. Nodoka smiles at the touch, then moves her own hand to mirror Yue's action, "I'm okay, just wondering how pissed she was to come up with such a lame comeback, I mean, herpes?" She lets out a giggle. Yue thinks for a minute, then giggles in return, "I've heard better" The girls sit there on the floor, their giggles now exploded into laughter as they moved to hug each other. _Mistress's alright_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"No no no no..." from the violently shivering pile under the sheets on the bed.

"Are you trying to say something about Nodoka and me?" Yue glares at me, "This is the 3rd time now"

Haruna pops in, "I thought Nodoka was interested in Professor Negi? Since when did I start wearing leather?"


	4. Chapter 4

disclaimer: see part 1 and now on to the fun. Thanks to those who've been crazy enough to read and review. Part of the fun has been warping all the characters to my will since 1, I don't own them, and 2. They're not real so I'll never meet one like Nodoka cries 

A Meeting of the Mistresses

_Grrrr, I'm going to kill that boyo one of these days!_, Evangeline growled as she slammed the door to her cabin. She looked around, not seeing her green haired companion. "Chachamaru!" She yelled but only silence greeted her. Sighing she walked over to her bed and flung herself upon it, closing her eyes in bliss.

Then a loud knock on the door woke her up, she started, then looked at the clock, _5:35 pm,fell asleep _She gets up, stumbled to the door with a yell waiting on her lips, yanking the door open, she sees Nodoka Miyazaki at the door, blinking her eyes, she sneers at her, "What the fuck do you want?"

Nodoka merely looks at her through bored eyes, "Honestly, you need to get laid, you're so uptight, Evie." The witch's eyes widen in anger at the nickname, "Who says you can call me that! I could kill you right now!", as her mind screamed at her to wait. _Hear her out, why would she be here??_

Reluctantly, she forced herself to calm down, then gestured for the other girl to enter the room, this time slowly taking in the outfit of the purple haired dominatrix. _Mmmm, leather does look good on her._ Nodoka smiles at her, then walks by, her leather pants swishing as she pulled off her leather jacket and left it on the couch. "So where's Chachamaru?"

Evangeline hisses between now clenched lips, "Probably with that freak Satomi, knowing them, she's probably servicing the wench." Nodoka giggles, "Don't you mean each other? I've never seen Satomi with a man period, or with a woman for that matter. Is she such a freak that machines do it for her alone?" Evangeline smiles a small grin, _I knew there had to be a reason I liked this girl, a girl after my own heart._

"Well she is good with machines, that for sure, if she would just sell stuff instead of doing it for free, she's be rich by now. I know for a fact that Haruna that bitch keeps going through several Satomi designed vibrators a month. Just last week I saw a car battery in the garbage, I think you know why." Nodoka sits down on the leather couch, the loud creak of leather on leather echoing in the room as Evangeline grins, "A car battery, huh? I might have to let Chachamaru try that one of these days"

"No Chachazero either?" as Nodoka also noticed no small sized puppet nearby. "No, she's on standby, and the splinters take forever to get out if Chachamaru's not around" Silence greets her again for a second time that day as Nodoka gasps, "You mean?..." The gothic girl sighs, "Yes, I've used her before but not often, I keep forgetting to sand her"

"Well least no one can say you don't like it rough" The girls laugh at this then look at each other. Evangeline now sitting on the couch, her eyes slightly out of focus but looking at Nodoka's crossed leather legs. _I wonder if she would sub for me?_ Nodoka noticing the near hungry stares, lifts her leg only to cross the other one as she leans closer, "You like?" as her hand rests on her leather covered leg, the other hand moving to the witch's hand where she squeezed gently.

Lifting her glazed eyes, she focuses on the other girl as her hand turns over and squeezes back. "Very much so, know where I could find a pair?" They smile at each other as Nodoka giggles, "Definitely, or would you borrow a pair of mine?" "I think I'll try yours now" as the witch moves slowly over to the the dominatrix, then straddles the other girl. Their arms go around each other's waists as they lean forward and kiss.

_Mmmm...might have to add this to my collection, feels just as good as my lace dress or Chachamaru fucking me. _as Evangeline starts grinding her pussy into Nodoka's leg, slowly at first, then faster, the only response was a tightening of each other's arms. By this time, the kiss had given way to a french kiss that swallowed both girls mouths and tongues. Each girl a mistress in their own way now started a battle over each other's mouth, one girl's tongue flicking and pushing at the other's tongue, then in return, the other. Time seems to both pause and speed up as both girls lost themselves in the fight, the moans lost in the creaking of leather, the rustling of lace from Evangeline's dress being slowly pushed up by their near violent grinding. Nodoka grabbed Evangeline's long blond hair and squeezed it tight, forcing a moan as Evangeline grabbed a clump of purple hair and pulled in return. Evangeline's other hand moved down to Nodoka's leather covered pussy, where pushing her fingers down, she started rubbing the other girl's clit through the leather.

Time passed as both girls now pushed at each other trying to be the first to push the other on on her back. A rocking motion started as they struggled, moans interrupting the silence, the now violent hair pulling fight taking on a life of its own as blonde and purple hair started falling on the couch. Then suddenly a shift in the fight occurred as one of the girls was pushed back just enough to fall on her back, surprise and shock in her eyes, _That's never happened to me before! She really is something._ Both girls now laid fully on the couch, breasts tightly mashed together, arms still locked around each other's bodies and in each other's hair. Panting loudly now for the fall had broken their equally passionate kiss, they stared into each other's eyes, light blue darting into darker blue pupils. Warmth breath washed over each other's faces as they released their death grips on each other's hairs, moving their hands now to each other's hips as they silently moved their hips into place, this time with a loud smack. Both girls gasped at the contact of pussy on pussy as they continue the fight, this time eyes not moving from each other. The bouncing of the springs of the leather couch now joined the musical band of the groans, moans and rustling of each other's bodies pressed tightly together.

Both girls closed their eyes in bliss as the fight continued, muskiness now in the air as they felt themselves nearly the edge, _Let me win!_ thought both women at the same time. But then one of the girls let out a wail as she felt herself surrender control, her orgasm shaking both girls, this followed by the other girl's equally powerful orgasm.

Tears fell from both girls eyes _I can't believe I lost to this bitch. No wonder half the girls want her. _Evangeline opens her teary eyes, the only sight, the purple hair of her conqueror. "Brat, I don't believe it, how did you beat me?" Nodoka smiles through her own tears, "Maybe you wanted me to beat you? Just this one time, Mistress to Mistress?" The blonde girl smiled back then pulled Nodoka down for another slow kiss, _Maybe I'll let her come over more often._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Evangeline: Why would I want her?? I want Nagi now!!!

Satomi: "Am I really that cold Chachmaru? Hold me" Chachmaru holds her gently like a doll "No, you're warm for a human"

Evangeline looking at both of them: "Freaks!! Chachmaru, get over here!

Chachmaru dropping Satomi on the floor: "Yes Mistress"

Nodoka lets out a small snicker at this


	5. Chapter 5

Still doesn't belong to me but the monkey over in the corner does!!! -- points to the monkey...

**One week later**

Asakura Kazumi wondered if it was going to happen today. _Maybe I can finally hit that level!_ As she looked around in her room, she wondered if her new friend Aisaka Sayo was in the room with her now.

She took off her jacket and wondered about her friend, _Sixty years of being along, I bet she could use a hug._ She sits down, still in her school uniform as she asks out loud, "Are you there Sayo?"

For a long minute, nothing is heard but then the flickering of the candle on her desk told her something or someone was in the room. Since she didn't feel any dread or sense of danger as she looked at the candle, she guessed her friend was in the room. Then a second later a cold wind passed through her as she reached for her camera. Lifting it to her eyes, she looked and saw Sayo with a smile on her face. "Hi Sayo, what did you think of today's insanity?"

Sayo in her outdated school uniform giggled, "Are those two ever going to admit they love each other?" Kazumi smirked, "Not when it's Asuna and Ayaka we're talking about. Although I can't help but wonder if you ever notice something we don't." The ghost nods her head, "Well since I can pass though walls, I've seen so much here that would shock you. For instant did you know that Nodoka's not so quite innocent? I've seen her and Yue have sex in just about every building on campus. I think they even had sex in the headmaster's office."

The reporter's eyes lifted at this last part, "How does that girl do that?? Last I heard she almost got suspended, something to do with Shizuna, the nurse." "Yes but the nurse stepped in and said everything was fine...can you say blackmail?", the ghost laughed.

Kazumi moaned in disappointment, "That sounds like such a juicy story, and I had to miss it!" She falls back against her bed and looks over at Sayo. "Ummm, Sayo...are there any other ghosts on campus?" Sayo shakes her head sadly, "No, I'm the only one here, I guess it has to do with the magic in work here, I came along before the barrier was put up so that got rid of all the other ghost and there's been no other hidious crimes commited since then. Kazumi sighed, "Just curious."

Then she looks over with a sense of excitement, "So you want to try again?" Sayo smiled, "I'll wait here, you give it a try again, that way you don't have to go looking for me. Good luck!"

Kazumi got up and sit herself down on her bed, back against the wall as she started breathing slowly, feeling her heartrate slow down as well. After 5 minutes of this, she focused on the candle until she felt herself enter the first level of mediation. _Here goes_, she thinks as she tries to slow her heart down even more, after 10 minutes, she opened her eyes to see the candle.

_That's odd, I've never seen it that color before._ Instead of the yellow color, the candle was now a grey color. She continued to stare at it until a voice spoke, "You did it Kazumi!!" She turns her head from the candle over to the girl standing in the corner. _Wait, where did she come from?_ "Who are you?", she spoke, then seeing the confused looking on the other girl's face. "It's me Sayo, you're wherever I am." Kazumi's eyes widen as she then took a closer look at the other girl, taking in the old school uniform and long hair, "Sayo!! I did it?"

The only response was a tight hug by the other girl, then the shaking and sudden sobs as the reporter put her own arms around the other girl. They clinged to each other for 10 minutes before Sayo pulled back and looked at her. "You have no idea how long it's been since I've hugged someone." Kazumi smiled at her as they hugged again. "It feels wonderful for me too and I've wanted to see you too like this for a long time as well." She turns her head and kisses Sayo on the cheek. The gasp from the other girl and the tighten grip on her made Kazumi smile.

Sayo whispered in the other girl's ear, "Thank you for being my friend", as she moved to kiss the other girl on the cheek in return. At the same time Kazumi turned her head in response as their lips brushed each other. In shock they stood there for a second, their lips tingling from the contact. "S-sayo, I'm sorry." "I've forgotten how that felt, it's been so long." Then the pressure returned as Sayo pressed her lips down on Kazumi in a moment that felt like hours. Finally she broke away and looked down but up through her eyelashes. "How was that?"

Kazumi laughed, "Making up for lost time? I wondered how it would feel kissing a ghost." Sayo's only response was to press her body against the reporter's body. "Does this feel like a ghost, right here", as one of her hands reaches down and squeezes Kazumi's ass making her squeak.

The girls laugh at the sound but then turn serious. "Kazumi, I want you to make love to me, it's been so long." The raising of the eyebrows spoke an unasked question. "Yes I remember that I loved girls more than guys when I was alive, not to mention 60 years of seeing naked girls, and no guys will do that to a girl. "Umm, so in all this time have you been able to take care of some things?" Kazumi asked with a red face.

"You mean, pleasure myself?" Sayo states bluntly. "No." A sigh was the only response from Kazumi but then she pulled the other girl into her arms, whispering, "Want to make up for lost time?" Sayo looked at her, then pulls her in close for a long kiss. The 2 girls then put their arms around each other as they lean against the wall, the kiss deepening as they started exploring each other.

Kazumi pulls the smaller girl into her as one of her hands runs through the other girl's long silkly hair, _I would kill to have hair that smooth._ Both girls start to moan as the kiss now involves tongues, the touch of another girl's body and erotic touches nearly overwhelming the 60 year old ghost. Tears spring to her eyes as she berates herself, _It's been so long. Why didn't we do this before??_

The 2 girls slowly rub against each other, then moving faster as they grew more bolder. One of Sayo's hands reached down and started rubbing Kazumi's pussy through the skirt. The other hand was now on one of the reporter's breast, feeling the nipple harden through the bra and thin shirt.

Kazumi in her own mind, _Wow, if this is what I've been missing I should have tracked down Nodoka months ago or maybe Konoka._ Then her mind starts to fuzz as she could feel the other girl's fingers with the practice of years past pull up her skirt and push aside her now wet panties. She moans and uses one of her hands to pull her panties down to allow better access. The only response was the nimble but soft touching assult on her pussy that left her weak in the knees. _Oh my, what else does she know that we don't _She decided to try the other girl's idea as one of her hands moved down to part Sayo's lips, _No panties? My what a daring girl you are, Sayo!_

Both girls continued their erotic exploration of each other's bodies, but as time continued they felt each other grow heavy, as they slide down against the wall. This resulted in Kazumi now laying on top of Sayo, but their fingers still continued, sliding in and out of each other's pussies, the sucking of each other's tongues and rustling of each other's uniforms the only sound in the room mixed in with erotic moans.

After what seems a lifetime the girls broke the kiss, but still kept teasing each other's pussies. They stared into each other's eyes, "So this means you're a lesbian Kazumi" A biting of her lips then with a happy sigh, "Yes, I love girls, well to be exact, I love you Sayo." A smile broke out on the other girl's face as she kissed her new lover, "I've loved you for a long time as well."

Kazumi laughed, "So does this make you the older woman?" Sayo's eyes widen in horror, "W-what?? you evil girl" She darts in and kisses the other girl in between giggles from both of them. "Kazumi, will you be mine?" Sayo whispers, a look of longing in her eyes. The curious girl only looks at her and then kisses her tenderly then replies, "Forever"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sex with Sayo? I'm not that desparate!!" Kazumi yells.

"U-ummm...what??? Kazumi, don't you like me anymore??" the sad ghost whines.

Nodoka laughs at the ghost, "No but I know someone who does want you."

"Who? Who are you going to call?"

"The Real Ghostbusters! Boys, there she is" as the Ghostbusters crash into the room.

"Take her down" as the sparking of the photon beams trap Sayo, stinging her as a gray box slid under her. A stomp of the level as seconds later she was pulled into the box. Their job done, the Ghostbusters head out.

"Happy now Kazumi?" Nodoka asks.

"Finally that wet blanket's gone! Now I can get a real man without her moaning and groaning about being a virgin."


End file.
